


Glow

by silentdescant



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Beach Sex, Community: kink_bingo, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/1444.html?thread=2052260">this prompt</a> on Glam_Kink: Late night under the stars, with the wind crashing waves against the beach. High from the tour & great pot, Adam is stretched out, his hands digging into Tommy's hips as Tommy rides him. Bonfire, voyeurs watching them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look at that, I have "exhibitionism" as a kink_bingo square. :D Also, I love vivid prompts like this, I knew I had to write a fill as soon as I read the comment.

As much as Adam loves the moon, he’s a creature of the sun. He likes feeling the heat, like a spotlight turned up to eleven. But Tommy… Tommy’s born for moonlight. His skin is so pale—burns in the sun—but under the white light of the full moon, he glows like some kind of elf out of Lord of the Rings. Adam arches his head back, thrusting up into Tommy with a sharp groan, and says, “You’re like the moon.”

Tommy touches Adam’s face, a gentle caress that slides away too quickly. “What does that even mean?”

Adam’s got too many drugs coursing through his veins to explain coherently. He reaches up to Tommy’s chest instead, dragging his black-painted fingers down across Tommy’s collarbones, the slight rise of his pecs, and down to the shadows between his ribs. His fingernails, his _skin_ looks so dark compared to Tommy’s. Adam drops his hands to either side, spreading out in the sand. He clenches his fists, feels the grit of the sand beneath his fingernails.

“Yeah,” Tommy whispers. “Fuck, that’s good.” He throws his head back, so all Adam can see is the underside of his chin, and then rolls his neck, facing the fire for the barest second. The yellow-orange firelight skims across Tommy’s cheekbones, the sharp point of his nose, and Adam moans. Tommy’s such a contrast—dark, black shadows; bright, white skin; highlights like flames adorning his face.

“Wanna kiss you,” Adam tells him. “You taste like light.”

Tommy reaches behind himself, braces himself with a hand on each of Adam’s knees. The firelight creeps down his chest, bright over his shoulder as he arches back. “What?”

Tommy grinds down and Adam feels the shift as Tommy’s knees slip in the loose sand. His legs spread impossibly wider, stretched on either side of Adam’s hips, and Adam can’t help but respond by thrusting up to meet him. Tommy cries out, high and loud, and reaches up with one hand, grasping at thin air for something to hold onto. He finally finds his own hair and grabs a handful, yanking it back like Adam does sometimes.

Adam clenches his teeth and reaches for Tommy’s hips. Tommy doesn’t stop rocking down onto his cock, and Adam doesn’t want him to. He clutches at Tommy’s waist, more just holding on than guiding, and Tommy lets go of his hair with a gasp and reaches for Adam instead. He scratches Adam’s bare chest, fingers catching in the chains that hang around his neck. He pulls one tight, two fingers tangled in the necklace and his palm pressing the pendant down into Adam’s sternum, like he’s trying to push it through Adam’s skin and into his heart.

“Oh, fuck,” Adam gasps. “Tommy. So pretty like this, baby. Fuck, Tommy.”

Tommy looks down at him, hiding from the fire, his hair shining white in the moonlight and blown into his face. He’s beautiful. “Let me feel it,” he says under his breath, so low Adam has to strain to hear him. He hears other things, then, for the first time since Tommy climbed into his lap and pushed him onto his back. He hears the loud crackle of the fire, and the surge of the waves against the shore. He hears laughter and his own panting breaths.

Adam sucks in a deep lungful of air, working against Tommy’s weight on his chest. He rolls his shoulders, shifting the sand under him, and digs his black-shiny nails into Tommy’s perfect, pale skin.

“Do it, Adam,” Tommy murmurs. “Want ‘em to see you like this.”

Adam raises his knees and digs in his heels until the hot, loose sand gives way to the cool, hard sand underneath. He finally has the leverage he needs, and he clutches Tommy’s hips tight, holding him still as he fucks up into him, grunting with effort. Tommy leans down, pushing on Adam’s shoulders with his hands. Adam can feel the warmth of Tommy’s breath across his face.

“Come on, Adam. Show them what it’s like. Show ‘em what you’re like when you lose it.” He pushes back into Adam’s thrusts, white teeth glinting as his lips curl. He sits up again, throws his head back and tosses his hair out of his face. He glows with orange light again, bared to the fire.

“God, you look…”

“Gonna come, Adam, I’m gonna come, please, oh, fuck, fuck me.”

Tommy reaches down, starts jerking himself off, too fast for Adam to keep up. He comes with a bitten-off cry, the tendons his neck standing out sharply in the harsh light. Then he goes boneless on top of Adam, the tension leaving his back and making him slump forward. He falls onto Adam’s chest and Adam kisses him, deep and wet, and Tommy’s pliant, waiting for him. Adam slides his hands around, scratches Tommy’s ass, digs his nails in as he pulls Tommy closer.

Tommy’s body clenches around Adam as he comes, and he doesn’t even try to muffle his shout. He thrusts up a few more times, listening for each whimper it drives out of Tommy, and finally stills. Tommy rolls off him, gasping, and falls to his back beside Adam, digging himself into the soft sand to get comfortable. Adam pets Tommy’s white-bright hair out of his eyes. He’s bathed in flickering light, now, and he looks warmer than he did in the moonlight.

After a long moment, Adam sits up. Someone hands him a bottle of water, and then Tommy’s baggy swim shorts. Adam gulps down half the bottle, suddenly parched, and pours the rest over his chest. It’s cold and he shivers, and Tommy’s shorts do little to dry him. He pulls Tommy up and scoots them both closer to the fire, back into the group. Tommy shivers and reaches towards the flames to warm his hands.

“Cold, baby?”

Tommy smiles and crawls into his lap. He doesn’t push Adam down onto his back this time. Someone laughs and Tommy joins in, sweet and light. “Not anymore,” he whispers to Adam, and presses close for a kiss.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
